


metal arm bros | wintercyborg.

by skeletalbeings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), I Tried Writing A Fight Scene, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Metal Arm Bros, Minor Injuries, No Slash, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sassy Nebula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: nebula came to terra to murder her adoptive father, not to make “playdates” with a fellow arm amputee !





	metal arm bros | wintercyborg.

her stolen vessel shook and clattered, as it rocketed through the galaxy, and anything not anchored to the ground was flying around throughout its interior.

the cybernetically enhanced alien flipped through several screens using one hand, whilst the other had a steely grip on the steering mechanism.

black eyes trained on the first screen, rapidly absorbing the data before switching over to another screen - repeating the process on five other screens in total.

according to her data, she would be arriving in terra’s orbit within the hour, but that did nothing to stem her impatience.

the hour was spent on directing the ship toward the blue and green planet, plotting the deaths of her enemies - and drumming both flesh and metal fingers on the wheel, tapping to the beat of a song playing through one of the ships many speakers.

( i’m gonna fight ‘em all, a seven nation army couldn’t hold me back, they’re gonna rip it off, taking their time right behind my back ... )

finally, after what seemed like eternity, she could see the planet come into her line of sight.

directing the ship down, she began the somewhat tedious task of entering its atmosphere without burning to ash.

black eyes swept across the planets surface, using the vessels inbuilt high tech scanners to pinpoint the stones location.

moments later, black text flashed across her screen in small text, “wakanda”, “approx time arrival - two minutes”.


End file.
